borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does the "+2 Team Find Rare Items work for Crawmerax - and if so, how best to use it?
So I've finally worked up a method of killing Crawmerax solo (fairly) reliably on my Level 61 Siren, but so far the loot has been disappointing. 20ish runs, no Pearlescents, and most of the items have been worse than I got from my Armory runs (did find a nice Draco, though). Most of the weapons seem to be Level 58 to 60, and nothing to write home about. I've got a +2 Team Find Rare Items Catalyst Mod, and I normally equip it just before I deal the killing shot. I've also tried wearing it throughout the whole encounter. It didn't seem to make any appreciable difference (except the fight goes a lot slower with it on - no +60% SMG damage like my Mercenary Mod). However, from other threads it does seem that the +2 Team Find Rare Items does boost loot quality, on average. So, has anybody got any advice on whether I have to equip it from the start (i.e. before I enter Crawmerax's Lair until the end of the fight), or can I just equip it for the final shot and still get the improved loot? Outbackyak 13:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm no expert on how the +2 RFI works, but I think that in single player, it makes so little a difference that it's not even worth it. I do seem to get better loot with 4 sirens/hunters having the FRI Equipped than with 4 people having no FRI Equipped. So my suggestion is, only use it if 3-4 people can have it equipped, because otherwise, craw usually drops crap. - Uberorb (Talk) P.S. it doesn't seem to make a difference to me when I equip it. I usually do right before I kill him, but if there's a support gunner, I keep it equipped the whole time. The only way I've seen any difference is by equiping the mod before you enter the lair (in the sunken sea). I'll enter and go up the elevator and pop him a couple of times with it on (or ammo gets low) then put on my merc mod (siren) or gunslinger mod (hunter). I always make sure to equip the +2 mod before he dies... I don't see any more pearls, but I usualy get 2-3 oranges per run, and with the mod on, I get 5-6. Basically, in mo opinion, it works... Kinda...Gitsum77 18:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Hunter Level 61: Scavenger Mod w/ FRI +2 I'm farming Knoxx while I'm typing this message lol... But I just found a Scavenger Mod with the +2 Team Find Rare Items & I quickly equipped it. I was searching for one of these for a while so I'm glad I found it, next chest I opened contained another at lvl 55. So I equipped that one instead of the first one b/c it was only a lvl 48. In total I found 15 Legendary Weapons! No Pearls though. Only downside was that 7 of them are Volcanoes. Only good weapons were the "ZPR21 Pearl Hydra" & "SV3 Vitrolic Savior" w/ 22 ammo regeneration x3 corrosive, a good weapon for my Siren when I begin to farm DLC3 against those Lance Soldiers. In conclusion, I saw a significance in rarity, only about a hand full of common (white) weapons appeared the rest were green,purple, blue, etc. Next time my friend is online I'll let him borrow my extra FRI to see if we can score any better weapons... * Looking 4 more ppl to farm Craw & Knoxx on XBL, hit me up. GT: Envy 360 Envy 360 06:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) TFRI does not work and it is busted.It does not work on crawmerax nor does it improve the quality of the loot.check the GBX forums. In my experience, *if* TFRI works, you seem to get a few more Orange and Purples but that's about it. -- MeMadeIt 03:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I play (360) offline. I farm Craw splitscreen solo with a Siren and Hunter team . Both have the +2 rare item coms and it does seem to make a difference to me . after about 60-70 runs on Craw i got 3 pearlecents from him not to mention all of my best stuff. I often get 5-6 oranges and lots of purples in one drop. Though i must admit i get way to many equalizers.I got 8 oranges once and 5 of them were equalizers and two protecters. But still noticable increase in oranges. What i like to do is in splitscreen send my siren up the elevater alone and leave my hunter at the bottom of the shaft until the lift reaches the top the hit the lift button again to send it back down for my hunter. I then use my siren to hit all the front crit spots and then phase to the glitch spot and then send my hunter up when Craw stops attaching. Then i Use my hunter to either hit Craws back spot when he reaches the top or use him as a distraction to hit the back spot with my siren from safety.This is when i am farming him.Veggienater 23:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I got to agree with you about the Equalizers - must be the most common Orange drop from Craw by a big margin. You've been luckier than me on the Pearlescents; I've killed him several hundred times now for one Ironclad and a Stalker. What I've been doing is running three copies of the game as a LAN on my PC, with two Sirens and a Hunter all with +2FRI mods (I have to set the display options to minimum, and the frame rate is crap, but it's playable). I leave one Siren and the Hunter down the bottom and take him out with the other Siren with a Savage Unforgiven Masher from the glitch spot. So long as I make sure that there's only Armored Craw Worms left when I go for the back spot it's pretty much foolproof. I've got no doubt at all that the +2FRIs are working - I get more Orange weapons than I do without them - but Pearlescents are so damn rare anyway that I don't know if it increases their chances or not. The extra players increases the loot drop considerably as well, even without +2FRIs, but I got so bored with killing him over and over that I'm giving it a rest and I've started a new Hunter build instead - just got to Lucky's Last Chance Saloon. And it's fun again, and Craw had stopped being fun quite some time ago. Outbackyak 02:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : @outbackyak:: the pearls i have are not that great, a stalker with low damage and two bessies one with about 1000 damage and the other 1300 damage and there my only pearls so im not that lucky. And i can see how it would start to get boring after a while but i have only had the Knoxx DLC for a little over a month now so im fairly new to it. I also got an unforgiven masher with 407x7damage from Craw which is pretty sweet so i guess i am lucky in that, from what ive read, has been a fairly short amount of time to find pearls Veggienater 03:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC)